The Trials Of Liberty
by White Wine
Summary: Liberty and Jt want to get their baby back...Will they get her back or will Liberty go crazy after Jt messes up pretty bad read and find out
1. Chapter 1

The Trials Of Liberty

Chapter One

Liberty woke up one morning just before the sun started to come up. She had been thinking a lot about Jt and was wanting really bad for things to work out between them. So she called Jt up and she asked him if they would like to meet at the Dot for some lunch. Jt agreed that it was a good idea if they meet so Liberty was all excited. She went in her room and found the cutest thing she had in her closet. After Liberty put some curl in her hair, put some makeup on and added a few finishing touches to her outfit and headed out the door to the Dot.

When Liberty showed up at the Dot, Jt had already had them a seat. It was in the far back corner on the left side of the resturant. It was Libertys favorite place to sit. She was suprized that Jt had remembered after all this time that she loved to sit there. When she sat down they ordered something to eat and one thing led to another and they engaged in a serious conversation. "Jt"said Liberty. "Yea" said Jt. "How differnt do you think our lives would be now if we decided to keep the baby"said Liberty. "you know I think about that a lot to be completly honest with you."said Jt. "yea I still look at the pictures that I have of her all the time"said Liberty. "I have an idea but its kind of crazy though"said Jt. "What would that be"said Liberty. "What if we got the money to go to court and reverse the adption"said Jt. "That is physically impossible it cant be reversed we already signed the papers"said Liberty. "Yes it can I looked up the papers and the court dates we can get our baby back the adption is not final we can do it"said Jt. "Well it sounds like a good plan but how are we going to be able to get the money in such a short amount of time?."said Liberty."Well I have a idea but you are not going to like it at all."said Jt. "Well what is it?".Said Liberty. "you know what I used to to the thing that sent me to the hosptial? I could sell those and get the money real fast.". Liberty just looked the other way and didnt know what to say. Then she looked out the window beside her and she seen a happy family walking down the street. "Fine you can do it just dont get caught".said Liberty. "I wont dont worry".Said Jt. They both had finished their meals and left the Dot. Liberty went home and went to bed just hoping that everything was going to be ok

Later on that night at Jt's house there was a knock on the door. Jt jumped down the stairs and he ran to the door when he got there he opened the door. Standing right in front of him was Jay and he had a snickering grin on his face. "I heard that you need me to hook you up"said Jay. "Yea something like that"said Jt. Then Jay handed Jt a brown paper bag with the contents. "Now"said Jay "There is a party out at the old barn there is a lot of people there which means business. "I understand what you mean"said Jt. "Good I will see you tonight then"said Jay. Then Jay turned around and walked out the door. About 11 that night Jt headed over to the old barn for the party. He sat back and had a couple of drinks and started talking to people. He just about sold everything that he had that night except for a few things. Then in the middle of nowhere he heard someone calling his name. "Jt come over here"said the voice. Jt got up out of his chair and went to the sound of where the voice was comming from. "Im over here by the bathroom"said the voice. Finally Jt rounded the corner and he seen who the mystery person was. "Darcy?!"said Jt. "What are you suprized or something".said Darcy. "Yea sorta"said Jt. "Well look here this is the deal you have what I want and I am a paying customer the whole bible hugging stuff is just for my reputation". "Fine here you go"said Jt. Then Jt put his hand in his pocket and got Darcy what she needed.Then Darcy started to rub herself all over Jt. "Darcy what are you doing"said Jt. "I am going to show you what a real woman is like"said Darcy.Then Darcy locked the door and started taking off Jt and her clothes. Since Jt was a little out of it Darcy and Jt ended up in the bathroom all alone.

When Jt woke up from is wild and crazy night with Darcy he started to look for her and she wasnt around. So Jt unlocked the door and steped outside the bathroom door all of the sudden Jt heard a mans voice. "Put your hands up where we can see them"said the policeman. Jt did as the man said and stood still. The policeman walked over to the bathroom and he came out in a rush."Would you mind telling me what this is?."said the policeman. "Its not mine".said Jt. "Yea I bet it isnt."said the policeman. After the conversation Jt was handcuffed and sent to the back of the cop car. Jt and the policeman was the only to people at the sene."Everyone must have took off when they seen the cop, man Liberty is going to kill me"said Jt. Then the copcar drove off in to the darkness...

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

The Trials Of Liberty

Chapeter Two

Around Twleve o'clock am Jt was pacing and roaming the jail cell. Then finally the guard comes up to Jt's cell and tells him that he can make one phone call. Jt "Well I suppose that I should call Liberty and let her know what is going on". Jt takes a seat on the hard bench that is attached by chains on the wall beside him. He sits and lookes like he is thinking about something really hard to say. Guard "Are you going to make the phone call or not? because if you are not I am going to take the phone back. Jt " Yes I am going to make the phone call give me the phone."

The phone starts ringing off the wall around twelve thirty. Liberty rolls over in her bed and picks up the phone. Liberty "Hello" Jt "Liberty I have something to tell you so keep your ears open and your mouth shut until I am done please". Liberty "ok go ahead". Jt "Ok this is how it all starts I went to this party at the old barn I passed out in the bathroom because I had one to many drinks and I got busted by the cops." Liberty "Oh my god what are we going to do Jt?." Jt "Well I dont know what is going to happen I have court in the morning so why dont you come down to the court house and we will talk more there ok". Liberty "Sounds good I will see you then, goodnight." Then Liberty hung up the phone and cried herself back to sleep. Jt just sat in his cold cell and just started thinking about how bad things could get.

The next day Liberty woke up really early and got dressed to go to the court house. She put on her little black suit and left her house. When she arrived to the court house the session had started. The judge ended up giving Jt 30 days in jail there was not enough evdience to charge him with anything else. Liberty walked over to Jt to see what was going on but Jt met her in the middle. Jt "I guess you heard" Liberty "yea but the only downside to all of this is we only have 30 days to get the adption reversed." Jt "Well I guess that you are going to have to find a way to get the money yourself" Liberty "Dont worry I will" Jt "Oh and another thing please dont come to see me while I am in here its going to be hard enough to see you". Liberty "I understand". Liberty and Jt went their seperate ways when Jt got to his cell he was allowed to make another phone call. Darcy "Hello" Jt "Hey Darcy its me I have 30 days in jail I got busted last night, you are more then welcome to come and see me Liberty wont be stopping by I told her not to come. Darcy "Great I will stop by this afternoon" Jt "Nice I will see you then". Darcy hung up the phone and started to head down the street to see Jt.

When Darcy arrived at the Jail Jt was already waiting on her. Darcty " I am really sorry you got caught" Jt " Dont worry about it none of it was your fault I shouldnt have passed out. Darcy " I tried waking you up when the cop showed up but I couldnt and people were calling my name left and right". Jt " Like I said dont worry about it I am fine with it at least I didnt get anything more then 30 days". Darcy "By the way about last night did you enjoy yourself?". Jt "About that Darcy I am very attracted to you but I just dont see anything working out between us I mean I do love Liberty". Darcy "But she dont care about you as much as I do" Jt "No I think she cares more...Here I will tell you what if things dont work out between me and Liberty maybe I will give you a shot" Darcy "Alright fine". The Gaurd comes out and says that visiting day is over and Darcy tells Jt that she will be back to see him next week.

When Darcy got home she went straight to the phone book. She looked up Liberty's number and called her house. Liberty "Hello" Darcy "Hey liberty its me Darcy". Liberty "Hey Darcy whats going on?." Darcy " Look I heard about what happend to Jt and I am really sorry I know that we dont really talk much anymore but Jt told me about what you are planning on doing." Liberty "Yea and it sucks because I have no way to get the money that I need in time." Darcy " Well what if I told you that I could help you? how about this why dont you come over to my house and we will discuss plans". Liberty "Sounds good see you soon" Darcy "Ok". When Darcy put the phone down she looked across her living room siting on the couch was Emma and Manny. Darcy had a talk with Emma and Manny earlier on that day. Emma and Manny agreed to help Darcy get the money that she needed for Liberty so she could get closer to Jt. Darcy "Now both of you make sure that Liberty does not know how you two get the money understand because if she knows she wont take it". Emma and Manny "Agreed". All three girls sat back and laughed and waited for Liberty to show up.


	3. Chapter 3

The Trials Of Liberty

Chapter 3

Liberty stoped and looked at the Darcys house. She was very nervous about going upstairs and talking to Darcy. A long time ago Darcy and Liberty had a fight about Darcy treating Spinner wrong and they had not talked since. Liberty finally got enough courage to walk up to the door. When she got up there was Manny,Emma and Darcy. Darcy "Hey why dont you come over here and have some crackers and cheese". Liberty "Im fine I just want to know how I am going to be able to get my money". Emma " Well me and Manny have a idea". By this time Darcy was giving Emma a dirty look. Liberty "What is it". Darcy innerupts just as Emma is about to say something "Nothing Emma is dumb" Darcy "Our church has a fund and I get so much of it each year because I help out and I am a good christian and all so my share I am going to give to you". Liberty "That is wonderful thank you so much". Darcy "Dont worry about it, Its the least I can do seeing how you guys are good friends of mine I will tell you what every two weeks Emma will meet with you and get you the money a little bit at a time." Liberty "Alright sounds good". LIberty gets off of the couch and walks down the stairs with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in Darcys appartment Emma and Manny are having a secret conversation. Darcy "What the hell was that Emma you about told on yourself". Emma "No I didnt me and Manny have a plan so she can make her own money I will take care of it when I see her" Darcy "Well you better because if not this is all going to come down on me. Manny " Oh god I think you just need to chill out and trust us". Darcy "Alright fine". After some more talking between the girls Emma and Manny left Darcys house. Darcy went in her room and pulled a old box from the top of her closet. In side the clost was a picture frame with Jt's picture in it with a heart around his head. Darcy "Not long now until you are mine I am going to make you love me".

Two weeks later Emma calls up Liberty and wants to meet her at the park so she could give her some of the money. Liberty " Oh good two hundred dollars this is enough to start the process". Emma "Well I am glad but there is going to be a little problem". Liberty "And whats that?" Emma "Darcy wont be able to get you anymore money for awhile I guess something is being backed up" Liberty "Uh yea that is a huge problem because the lawyer that I have needs another 200 in two weeks". Emma "Well there is a way that you could make it real fast and you wouldnt have to do much. Liberty "What is it?" Emma "This job is simple if you can dance you will be employed". Liberty "Stripping! oh no I cant do that there is no way". Emma "Look I know the owner she is real nice and no one can touch you, its a clean enviornment and its not like you would have to do it for long you only need 200 more right?". Liberty "Yea I guess you are right". Emma "Ok then the name of the place is called Candy Land the owner's name is named Kassie ask for her and she will take care of you". Liberty "Alright". Liberty walked the long way home the only thing she could think about was her baby and Jt and how they were going to live happily ever after.

Emma with a snoty look on her face walked over to Darcys house. Emma "Hey guess what" Darcy " what" Emma " I got her to go down to Candy Land and make her own money. Darcy "Nice now I can tell Jt what she has been up to when she tells him the news that she has been dancing." Emma "I didnt feel like giving her my money that I worked for I had to stand on the corner for 5 hours that night and it all went to her pocket" Darcy "Oh cry me a river seriously I mean some of us have bigger problems." Emma "Like what did you break a nail or something?".

Darcy "No I might be pregnant and the father is Jt." Emma "shut up!" Darcy " Well I could find out now if you went and got me a test." Darcy and Emma walked down to the corner store. They ended up taking the test there and the results came up positive. Darcy "I thought so now the only thing is I cant tell my parents." Emma "Well cross that bridge when you get there." Darcy walked home with a huge smile on her face Darcy "Now I have finally runied Liberty's life.


End file.
